


You've been flirting again

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's been flirting and Alison has a 'talk' with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've been flirting again

Alison Porter held the freshly cleaned hairbrush, looking at it with a thoughtful expression on her face, as Laura came into their shared quarters on Atlantis. She stood up and crossed the room.

“God, what a day,” Laura started, blowing an exasperated breath.

“First McKay starts crap again and then I get splashed with a wave of water while on the North Pier… Ali?” she asked curiously, noticing Alison’s look.

“Hypotenuse,” Alison said, still holding the brush.

Alison watched as Laura started stripping naked, knowing that she wanted to play a sex game. They had worked out a system after they started dating and both discovered their rather kinky streaks.

“I saw how you acted around McKay, Laura. I thought we spoke about you flirting. I know you can’t help but be a slut, but you have to ask permission to flirt,” Alison pointed out

“I’m sorry, Mistress. I didn’t think you were there, Ma’am…” Laura said, looking at her with hungry eyes as Alison started taking off her clothes to reveal a sexy black lace bra and thong. Alison managed to keep the satisfaction off her face as Laura’s eyes swept over single inch.

“I was. I thought Marines’ were more observant than that, slut. Follow me,” Alison ordered as they went to her desk. Alison pulled her chair out and patted her thighs, motioning for Laura to lie across them.

Laura quickly hurried to Alison’s side, kneeling down and putting her body over Alison’s lap. Alison reached over, cupping one of her breasts, rubbing it roughly as she raised the brush, smacking it on her ass.

Laura grunted.

“Count them, slut,” Alison ordered.

“One, Ma’am!” Laura said, feeling her pussy already start to get wet.

Alison lifted the hairbrush again, slapping it on her ass.  
“Two, Ma’am!”

Alison felt her own pussy tighten, getting more and more aroused as she spanked Laura a few more times.

“Seven, Ma’am!” Laura said with a moan.

Alison rubbed her ass with her palm then spanked her three more times, making an even ten. She slipped her fingers into Laura’s slick cunt. Laura moaned out, gripping Alison’s fingers with her pussy.

“Are you going to flirt again?” Alison asked as she thrust harder with her fingers, adding another and squeezed Laura’s firm breast.

“N-no, no, Ma’am… I won’t flirt again… Oh God, please…” Laura pleaded, moaning out loud.

“Why don’t I believe you, slut?” Alison asked. “Could it be that you are such a slut that you can’t help yourself?”

Laura panted out. “I- Yes… Yes, Ma’am. I’m a slut, I’m such a slut! Oh fuck, please….”

Alison thrust her fingers in harder and faster. “Rub your clit, baby. I want you to come.”

Laura started rubbing her clit and panted, moaning out as she started coming.

Alison pulled her fingers free and licked them clean. “God, that was hot,” she told her, helping her up. She wrapped her arms around Laura as they both stood up. Alison cuddled her close. “Not that I’m not interested in your day, but I couldn’t help it.”

Laura grinned at Alison, looking even more beautiful after coming, as they went to their bedroom. “Oh trust me… I don’t mind. But I am going to return the favor,” she told Alison as she rubbed the front of Alison’s soaked panties.

“I’m looking forward to it, my sweet girl.”

Fin


End file.
